


we'll be, we'll be counting stars

by metalgr3ymon



Series: make that money, watch it burn [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Gang AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalgr3ymon/pseuds/metalgr3ymon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the fact that they’re a gang that has Luke’s throat seizing up in panic, because he’s danced for criminals like these before but – but it’s not a regular gang, it is the gang. The most dangerous one in the entire fucking continent. Luke is gonna pass out.</p><p>Luke feels eyes on him, so he looks up. And his eyes lock with Michael’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you like me to stare? I like your underwear (hey stripper)

**Author's Note:**

> well well well, look who's coming back with yet another gang au when literally nobody asked her to (-': 
> 
> this fic tells the story of how michael and luke met and everything that leads to luke standing before the altar about to marry Perrie, forced by his parents and yeah I know it would have made more sense to post this before posting speak now but I'm a fucking idiot who doesn't think things through so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'd like to profusely thank [betsy](http://airplenes.tumblr.com/) and [sonny](http://gonnamuke.tumblr.com/) for being so patient with me and basically holding my hand through this and putting up with all my emo whining every time I got stuck and I'd like to thank [sonia](http://michaelgodbless.tumblr.com/) for her extensive knowledge on how working as a stripper goes and her constant support and of course big thanks to [trinity](http://lukeybee.tumblr.com/) for being the #1 stan of this and all my fics

“You were fantastic tonight, darling. As always.”

Luke huffs out a laugh as the man presses one last sloppy kiss to his neck and rolls off him, letting out a content sigh. Luke forces himself to smile and lean into the man’s touch as he reaches with his hand to stroke his cheek.

“That’s because it’s you, Dom. I like doing it with you.”

That’s a lie, of course. Luke says it to all of his clients. He gets the best tips when he says things like that, because it makes them feel important, special somehow, like out of all the men Luke sleeps with they’re the only ones with whom he actually enjoys having sex, like when Luke is with them it’s more than just a job to him.

It always works. Men like these are all so easy.

Dom grins at him, stroking his thumb up and down Luke’s cheek one more time before the older man untangles himself from Luke and stands up. Luke leans back on his elbows and watches as Dom gets rid of the used condom, then starts to pick up his clothes from the floor.

Dom’s charcoal grey suit looks as impeccable as it did when he first arrived at the club, like it hasn’t spent the last hour and a half or so lying on the floor of Luke’s room at the club, thrown to the floor without a care. The man’s Rolex glistens under the shitty lighting of the room as he pats his front and back pockets, checking nothing has fallen out of them.

“Here,” Dom says, pulling out a wad of cash from his wallet and dropping it on the drawer next to the door. “I’ll see you next Friday again, yeah?”

“Yeah, ‘course.”

Dom smiles at him one last time before turning around and pushing the door open. The ear-splitting drum ‘n’ bass music playing downstairs gets significantly louder the moment the older man opens the door, and goes back to being slightly muffled after it closes behind Dom.

As soon as he’s alone Luke lets out a sigh, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He stands up and stretches his limbs out, lazily scratching his tummy and yawning as he walks the short distance that separates his bed from the drawer to collect the money.

He’s just standing there, right in the middle of the room butt ass naked shifting through the $50 and $100 dollar bills he’s got on his hands when there’s a knock on the door. Luke groans, closing his eyes. He’s just lost count and now he’s going to have to start all over again.

“What?” he barks out, and it comes out more forceful than he intended to. Luke hopes it’s not Dom again, wanting to get back some of the money he’s tipped Luke because he has forgotten he was supposed to buy his wife flowers on his way from “work” that day because well, he’s got another thing coming.

Luke walks towards the door, ready to tell Dom to fuck off but when he opens it he comes face to face, not with Dom, but with Melanie. He belatedly realizes he’s completely naked, but Melanie doesn’t seem to bothered by it.

She’s probably seen all of them naked so many times she’s desensitized to it by now.

“Oh, thank _God_ you’re here,” Melanie says in lieu of a greeting. Luke opens his mouth to speak but she doesn’t let him, immediately carrying on speaking like she needs to get it all out in one go or she won’t say it at all. “Listen, I know you were supposed to leave early today but something has come up and I really, _really_ need your help.”

A metaphorical tear rolls down Luke’s cheek then, because he knows where this is heading and he also knows he’s not going to be able to say no to Melanie.

 _Damnit._ Luke was really looking forward to getting home early so he could cuddle his cat Spencer while watching Titanic and crying out of pure boredom because he’s seen that movie one too many times.

“Yeah, of course,” he says, leaning against the frame of the door. “What do you need?”

Melanie’s face lights up.

“Yeah? You will?” When Luke nods his head, she says: “Oh, thank you so much Luke seriously you’re a lifesaver.”

Luke’s eyes narrow. Melanie looks way too relieved for this to be about an extra performance on the main stage or being put on cleaning tables duty after the club closes or something like that. That’s what Luke thought she was gonna ask him to do.

With a feeling deep in his gut that tells Luke he’s said yes too quickly, Luke asks:

“So, what’s up? How can I help you?”

Melanie wriggles her hands together, taking a deep breath. The feeling on Luke’s gut intensifies.

“Boss called me up to his office as soon as I arrived at the club today and told me that I had to get the velvet room nice and ready because apparently some good friends of his are coming tonight and they must have the very best of what we have to offer.”

Luke’s jaw drops as his eyebrows shot up in surprise because _what the fuck._

“The velvet room? Don’t you have to wait _months_ to get in there?”

“The waiting list to get into the velvet room is indeed of months,” Melanie says, nibbling on her bottom lip, like she’s deep in thought. “Which means these people must be…. Powerful. Or at least, more powerful than the rest of the VIP clients that frequent this club if boss is just going to get them in just like that.”

Luke stares at her for a moment, blinks once, and then says:

“Is it too late to say no? I just remembered as soon as I’m done here I have to take my fish out for a walk.”

Melanie gives him an unimpressed stare, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m actually not that good,” Luke continues, in a desperate attempt to get out of it. “There are tons of people here that are way better than me, and you know it. Like Hayley, or Derek, or Alex, or – “

“No one, Hemmings,” Melanie says, effectively cutting him off. “No one in this club does it better than you can, and you know it. It can’t be someone else: it has got to be you.”

Luke lets out a defeated sigh.

“I really can’t get out of this, can I?”

“Nope. I’m really sorry, but we need you.”

 “Alright fine, I’ll be there.” groans Luke, resigned to his fate. “I just hope they’re not those guys from that Italian mob again. Giving someone a lapdance and not being able to tell if what’s poking your thigh is their dick or a gun is a fucking terrifying experience.”

“The ones from Naples?” asks Melanie. When Luke nods, she frowns and says: “Didn’t the leader give you his number?”

“Oh yes,” Luke tells her. “Told me to give him a call if I ever visit Italy, said he would love to show me around. He’s actually like, really nice? He texts me pictures of cats he sees sometimes because he knows I love cats.”

Melanie opens her mouths and then closes it again, not really knowing what to say about the fact that Luke has apparently bonded with the head of one of the most dangerous mobs from Naples through their mutual love for cats. She ends up saying nothing, she just shakes her head and profusely thanks Luke again. He just waves her off with a “yeah, yeah” and a “I’m hoping to see this reflected on my paycheck at the end of the month” and watches as Melanie chuckles and heads for the stairs. the sound of her heels clicking against the floor being drowned out by the loud music playing downstairs.

“Oh, and by the way” Melanie says, turning around to face Luke and raising her voice so her can hear her over the loud music. “Boss wants you to be all rested up for this, so Hayley is going to replace you in the main stage tonight, so you don’t have to worry about that. You can just stay in your room and wind down for a bit before I come and get you, okay?”

“Okay,” Luke yells back, watching her go with an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t understand how exactly they expect him to be able to just sit there and ‘wind down’ after dropping that on him all of a sudden, but.

 If his boss doesn’t want Luke in the main stage that night, that’s pretty much the only thing he can do. Luke steps back into his room, letting the door fall shut after him. He scratches his tummy as he yawns, deciding what to do. Luke should probably put away all the money Dom gave him, and then grab a shower, get rid of the filth from all the clients he’s been with.

In a lack of something better to do, Luke decides to do just that.

…

Luke is in the middle of an intense game of Candy Crush when Melanie comes to get him. The knock on the door takes him by surprise, making him jump a bit, and the few seconds he has his eyes off the screen make Luke lose the game. He throws his head back, letting out a frustrated _fuck_. He’s been stuck on that level for ages and he was about to finally pass it.

“Luke?”

Luke throws his phone on the bed and rubs his eyes with his fists.

“Yeah, I’m – I’m fine. Come in.”

Melanie enters the room and stops by the foot of Luke’s bed, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyes Luke critically, tapping her forefinger against her arm before she says:

“Mm, no. That’s not gonna do.”

Luke looks down at himself. After he showered he slid on a simple pair of black boxer shorts with panties underneath them, thinking the clients might be into that. Even though the outfit is rather simple it had become sort of an unofficial uniform for Luke, and usually the clients don’t have any complains.

Besides, it’s always fun to hear their muttered curses when Luke turns around and they’re able to see he’s wearing lingerie under the boxer shorts.

“What do you mean ‘that’s not gonna do’?” Luke demands, frowning. Melanie has never had any issues with what Luke has worn before.

Melanie looks at him carefully, gnawing on her bottom lip. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, like she’s trying to find the right words to say before settling on:

“I just think you can do better, is all. Like, come on Luke, you’re an attractive guy. Why don’t you just… show that off a little?”

For a moment, Luke just stares at Melanie, trying to figure out if she’s being actually serious or not. She looks nervous, like she knows something Luke doesn’t. The uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach intensifies as he swallows, wondering who the fuck is waiting for him in the most exclusive room of the club.

“And how do you suggest I do that?” Luke asks, wondering, not for the first time, what the fuck did he get into. “Do I do my make up? Should I, I don’t know, put glitter on? Maybe wear spandex shorts?”

Melanie snorts out a laugh, the tension on her shoulders lessening up a bit.

“Maybe not spandex, but a gather belt, thigh highs, and then a pair of low-rise skinny jeans over them would be way better than just a simple pair of boxer shorts over the panties. They won’t be able to see you’re wearing lingerie until you take your jeans off. It’ll be a nice surprise for them, don’t you think?”

Luke hums appreciatively, standing up and chucking the shorts across the room on his way to his wardrobe.

“More lingerie and tight jeans. Got it.  Anything else?”

“Glitter,” replies Melanie without missing a beat. “Put some glitter on. And also some eyeliner.”

“What about glittery eyeliner?” Luke asks. He’s joking when he says it, but Melanie’s squeal of _“yes!”_ makes his eyebrows raise.

“Really? Glittery eyeliner?”

“ _Yes._ Silver glittery eyeliner. You would look so good, _please_. They’re gonna love you.”

“Okay,” says Luke, a little bewildered. He didn’t think the situation was so serious it required _glittery silver eyeliner_. “I’m pretty sure there’s some in my makeup bag.”

“I’ll look for it while you change” Melanie says, already in motion before Luke has a chance to protest.

Twenty-five minutes later, Luke finds himself looking nicer than he probably ever has. He seriously hopes these people, whoever they are, appreciate the effort Luke has made. Putting on eyeliner is no easy feat on normal circumstances, but trying to do it while someone (Melanie) is fussing over you trying to make sure your hair looks good and rubbing glitter on you here and there makes it even harder. Luke has to admit she was right; silver glittery eyeliner looks fucking _amazing_ on him.

“Alright, I’m done.” Luke says, putting the eyeliner down. He turns to Melanie. “Better now?”

“Way better,” Melanie hums, looking at Luke up and down, like there’s something missing but she can’t tell what it is and honestly, it’s making Luke antsy. She’s usually never like this, so invested in making sure Luke looks downright _fuckable_ before he gets out of the door.

If only she would tell him who the fuck is coming tonight to the velvet room.

“Why won’t you tell me who these very important people are?” Luke whines.

Melanie just swallows, and doesn’t say anything, avoiding Luke’s eyes. Luke huffs. He’s gonna find out really soon anyway, but still. It’d be nice to have some sort of heads up, know what he’s dealing with.

“You should change those nipple bars,” Melanie says, acting as if Luke hasn’t said anything. He wants to scream. “Put the silver ones instead. They light will catch on them and it will look really nice.”

Luke blinks, looking down at his own chest like he wasn’t aware he had his nipples pierced. He flicks the black bar on his right nipple idly, thinking if his silver bars are there or back at his apartment.

“I just don’t understand why you’re so adamant in not telling me.” Luke grumbles as he changes his piercings. “Is it honestly that bad? Is it the Obamas? Am I gonna be shaking my ass for Barack and Michelle while Joe Biden throws $100 bills at me?”

Melanie laughs, looking at Luke like he’s ridiculous.

“No, it’s not the Obamas” Melanie’s tone of voice suggest she wishes it were the Obamas instead of whoever it actually is. Luke gulps. “Come on, it’s time. You’re gonna be late.”

Luke squares his shoulders, takes a deep breath. Time for the show.

He exits the room after Melanie, and they don’t talk as the walk down a long hallway littered with doors here and there on each side, most of them are closed, but some are open, revealing rooms identical to Luke’s own.  They’re mostly used for fucking, but they’re also pretty convenient when you need to sneak in a quick nap or are trying to avoid a particularly annoying client.

Luke wonders if he will end up back in there with tonight’s client.

Luke descends the stairs at the end of the hallway two at a time, and Melanie chuckles at his eagerness. Luke just rolls his eyes and pushes the door that leads to the first floor of the club open with his shoulder, anticipation and dread tying his stomach in knots. He sort of wants to sprint towards the velvet room so he can see who this mysterious client is and if it’s worth all this secrecy and at the same time he wants to run in the exact opposite direction and not look back.

The smell of sweat and alcohol is heavy in the air as they navigate their way through the room towards the back. Some people turn their heads to look at them as they walk by but most of them just ignore Luke and Melanie, too focused on Hayley dancing on the main stage to a song about girls liking girls. The bunch of dudes congregated around the catwalk of the stage are aggressively hollering at her, throwing their money at her just as she jumps up on the pole and gracefully slides down, her long blond hair almost touching the floor when she throws her head back.

“Ready?” Melanie asks, when they’re sanding right before the silver string curtain that separates that room from the VIP zone so Luke can get by.

“Not at all.” Luke squeaks out, suddenly nervous all of a sudden. The fact that he’s nervous makes him even more anxious, because Luke _never_ gets nervous.

“Luke,” Melanie says, squeezing Luke’s shoulder in what is supposed to be a comforting gesture and wrinkling her nose when her hand comes back covered in glitter. “Don’t worry, okay? You’re the best damn dancer of this entire club. You’re gonna own it.”

“You’re not coming with me?” Luke asks her, his anxiety spiking up at the thought of having to walk in there all by himself.

She shakes her head.

“No, I’ve got work to do.” When Luke pouts at her, Melanie sighs and says: “I would do it if I could, but I literally have work to do. But seriously, you’re gonna be fine.”

Luke sighs, pushing the curtain aside so he can get through but before he does it he turns around and tells Melanie:

“I just want you to know that it’s on you if I get murdered tonight and my body is found in a ditch somewhere tomorrow morning.”

Melanie rolls her eyes.

“Oh my God just go, you giant ass drama queen.”

The VIP zone, Luke has noticed, is an entirely different universe where everyone wears clothes that are more cost than Luke’s entire wardrobe sipping expensive drinks as they lean back on the plush leather seats while they watch the dancers move for them.

Margot, one of the waitresses, flags Luke down when he’s walking by the bar.

“Hey, Luke, you’re working on the velvet room tonight, right?” she asks, slightly out of breath, like she’s spent the last twenty minutes running around. She probably has.

“Yeah, I am. Why?”

Margot pushes a tray towards him across the bar. Luke’s eyes widen when he sees how many shots are there, looking up at Margot with a slightly panicked expression on his face.

“Those are… a lot of shots.”

“Yeah well, they’re a lot of people. Could you do me a favor and take these to them since you’re heading there?”

“Sure, no problem.” Luke croaks out, grateful for the loud music covering the way his voice had come out. His heart his racing as he picks up the tray and starts to slowly make his way over to the dimly lit hallway that will take him to the infamous velvet room, careful not to spill anything.

The first thing Luke sees when he enters the room is[ red](http://cityfied.tv/uploads/dejavushowgirlsna-7484.jpg). Soft red carpet, red walls, a red couch with a high backrest on the left side of the room, eight red chairs on a semi-circle around a red circular table with a shiny pole on it. Then, Luke notices the sheer amount of people that are gathered in the tiny room. There are only two chairs unoccupied. 

Someone lets a particular loud laugh that startles Luke, and he immediately turns his head to the side, trying to locate the source of the noise.

Luke freezes. Right there on the middle of the couch, arms thrown around the shoulders of the two men sitting next to him is none other than Calum Hood, one of the most dangerous criminals of the entire continent and one of Michael Clifford’s right hand men.

Luke looks around the room frantically, his heart hammering so hard inside his chest it hurts, because if Calum is here that means that yes – Ashton Irwin is sitting to his right, and Tyler Posey to his left. He spots Ashely Frangipane getting a lapdance from Lynn, and he’s pretty sure Bryana Holly is sitting not very far away from her, but Luke is not really sure. His vision is too blurry.

Luke swallows thickly. No wonder Melanie didn’t want to tell him anything. If she had told Luke Michael fucking Clifford and his entire gang were gonna be there not even all the money in the world would have made Luke step a foot inside that room.

It’s not the fact that they’re a gang that has Luke’s throat seizing up in panic, because he’s danced for criminals like these before but – but it’s not a regular gang, it is _the_ gang. The most dangerous one in the entire fucking continent. Luke is gonna pass out.

Luke feels eyes on him, so he looks up. And his eyes lock with Michael’s.

Luke’s legs feel like they either will give up on him or take him straight to Michael if he tries to move so he just stands there like an idiot, staring at Michael like a deer caught in headlights. He’s sitting in the chair right in the middle, unabashedly staring at Luke, his eyes slowly raking up and down Luke’s body as he licks his lips. Michael is looking at him like he straight up wants to devour Luke. Luke squirms. He finds himself not being all that opposed to that idea half as much as he knows he should be. Michael is the worst kind of trouble, Luke knows. 

That doesn’t stop Luke from wanting him, though.

Luke loses track of time, standing there looking at Michael with shaking legs. He’s not sure if he stands there for a second or eight or two minutes, completely forgetting about the heavy tray he’s holding and being at least somewhat professional, lost in Michael’s piercing green eyes.

“Oi, you, the blonde kind in the skinny jeans,” someone guy yells at him, and that is what finally brings Luke back to reality. Luke blinks, shifting his gaze to the guy questioningly. “Yeah, I’m talking to you. Are you getting paid for staring at my boss with your mouth hanging open or something? Fucking move already.”

Luke splutters, cheeks heating up in embarrassment at being called out like that. He’s about to apologize and immediately sprint into action when through the corner of his eye Luke catches Michael glaring at the complainer with such intensity that the guy immediately slouches down in his seat, eyes fixed on the floor as he squirms on his seat.

“Okay, so who here wants shots?” Luke yells so he can be heard over the loud music, putting his best smile on and absolutely refusing to look back at Michael when the other man tries to catch his eye again. Luke is a professional. He won’t let that green-eyed menace distract him like that again.

Luke can feel Michael’s eyes on him as he moves through the room, offering shots to the members of his gang. Lynn gives Luke a look when he gets to her and Frangipane, mouthing _“what was that?”_ , probably referring to his and Michael’s little wide eye staring contest from before. Luke shrugs, passing her a shot. He doesn’t know what to tell her, how to explain to her the overwhelming need Luke had felt of wanting to sit his ass down on Michael’s lap and have him call Luke a good boy.

Before he knows it Luke is standing right in front of Michael, and well. Michael is even hotter up close, and the stubble decorating his jaw and his red red lips are making Luke feel things he probably shouldn’t. Getting involved with Michael would be a terrible idea. Luke is well aware of it, but his dick doesn’t seem to care as it twitches in his jeans while Luke watches Michael down three shots in one go. Michael winks at him when he catches Luke looking. Luke blushes furiously, extremely grateful for the low-lighting of the room which will hopefully hide how red his cheeks are.

Luke scurries away after that, leaving a chuckling Michael behind. He frantically collects all the empty shot glasses he can fit in the tray and all but sprints out of the room, almost running into Derek as Luke goes out and the other man goes in.

“Can someone please pour me three shots of vodka?” Luke asks as soon as he reaches the bar, carelessly dropping the tray onto the counter. His heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest, and all Michael did was wink at him. Christ, Luke needs to get a grip.

Margot looks up from the glass she was cleaning, frowning.

“Are you okay, Luke?” she tentatively asks.

“Michael Clifford wants me.” Luke blurts out, and Margot’s eyebrows shot up. Luke feels her. He still hasn’t wrapped his head entirely around it. Michael wants him and as much as it scares Luke, he wants Michael back.

Margot opens and closes her mouth a few times, like she can’t find the right words to express what she wants to say.

“What are you gonna do about that?” is what Margot settles on as she bends down to retrieve three tall shot glasses and the bottle of vodka.

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” Luke replies.

Margot gives him a look as she fills up the glasses.

“Of course you do. Michael may be a criminal but he’s not – he’s not an animal. He won’t force you to do something you don’t want to do.”

Luke narrows his eyes at her.

“How do you know what?”

Margot gives him a big smile and a wink, but doesn’t reply. Luke is not entirely sure he wants to know.

“I do.” Luke admits in a tiny voice. “Want him, I mean.”

It makes him feel better, somehow, saying it out loud.  He wants Michael. He wants Michael to bend him over and pound him into another galaxy. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, it’s been a while since Luke was fucked properly. He has needs and he wants Australia’s most dangerous gang leader to satisfy them.

“There you go then. Just… be careful, alright?”

Luke gives her a tight smile.

“Yeah, ‘course.” Then he downs the shots one after the other, relishing in the way the alcohol burns all the way down his throat.

Luke feels a lot more confident when he walks back into the velvet room, nodding at some of the dancers there that he recognizes. Luke finds Michael is already looking at him when Luke looks his way.

Michael pats his thighs in a “come here” gesture, and Luke straight up whimpers.

“Hello, pretty boy.”

And well, Luke wasn’t ready for that, for the way Michael’s voice sounds, all low and raspy. Luke bets it would sound fantastic moaning in his ear. Luke swallows hard. God, he’s got it so bad.

“H-Hello.” Luke squeaks out. Michael’s hands grip his hips and help Luke settle down on his lap, his back to the other man’s front. Michael wraps his arms around his waist, nosing at Luke’s neck from behind.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful.” Michael murmurs against Luke’s shoulder, his skin breaking out in goosebumps as Michael’s stubble drags against it.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” His voice doesn’t waver once as he speaks. Luke is quite proud of himself.

Michael chuckles, his warm breath fanning out against Luke’s shoulder.

“You know,” Michael says. “I’ve heard you’re the best dancer there is in this entire club.”

“I am.”

“I’d love to see how you move,” the other man continues, lifting up his head so he can whisper his next words right into Luke’s ear: “will you dance for me, pretty boy?”

“Yeah” Luke breathes out. “Yeah, I will.”

Luke’s legs are shaking a little as he gets up and walks over to the first person he sees heading out of the room, who happens to be Lynn. He taps her on the shoulder and when she turns around to face Luke, he leans towards her to whisper in her hear _“tell them to play my[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6AmZrOODnM), you know the one”. _ She squeals excitedly and all but runs out of the room, always eager to see Luke perform. Especially when it is _that_ song.

Luke then walks away to get into position right in front of the pole, head bowed slightly. His stomach his fluttering with nerves, because Luke has never performed a show in front of someone he’s interested in. Luke takes a deep breath, willing himself to relax. Some have stopped what they were doing to look at Luke curiously, and he smiles. He’s got this. After all, Hayley didn’t dub him “king of working the pole” for nothing.

Luke’s smile gets wider when the first notes of his song begin to play. He lifts up his head and grins at his co-workers when they holler at him, anticipating what’s coming. All eyes are on him as he moves fluidly, his fingers going for the button of his pants and toying with it, teasing. Derek cups his hands around his mouth, yells: _“c’mon Hemmings, take it off”_ and Luke has to bite his lips in order not to laugh. Making sure his back is to Michael, Luke unbuttons his jeans and lowers down the zipper, then he hooks his thumbs on the waistband of his jeans and agonizingly slow pulls them down.

Luke has to bite back a laugh when he hears Michael hiss sharply behind him as soon as the top of the panties come into view, then the gather belt and its straps, and finally, the thigh highs. Luke steps out of his jeans with a satisfied smirk and bends down to retrieve his pants from the floor, giving Michael a perfect view of how fucking good his ass looks before he straightens up again and throws them onto one of the empty chairs on his way to the pole.

Everyone is transfixed by him as they watch Luke work that pole, even the guy who called him out earlier. Michael seems to have started clenching his fists, gripping the arms of the chair tight as he watches Luke move with something that can only be described as _hunger_ in his eyes. Luke notices, and it spurs him on even more. The rest of the gang hollers at him, loving it. Money rains down on him as he twirls effortlessly around the pole. Feeling bold, Luke gets off the table and purposefully walks past Michael in favor of going for a guy with shock of lavender hair that’s sitting next to Ashton on the couch.

The guy’s eyes get impossibly wide as Luke drops down on his lap with the intent of giving him a lapdance, but he really can’t do that when the guy is sitting completely stiff with his fist clenched and staring at something above Luke’s shoulder with pure terror in his eyes. Like, he had come here to have a good time and now his body is going to be found somewhere in a ditch tomorrow chopped up in pieces all because the guy his boss had called dibs on is apparently a little shit.

Luke grunts, determined to make this guy hard. He turns around while still being in the guy’s lap, grinding his ass down on his crotch and grabbing his hands, putting them on his hips. His eyes lock with Michael’s then, and he’s looking at Luke so intently that Luke stops moving immediately. Lavender-haired guy sighs when Luke moves off him, but he can’t really tell if he’s disappointed or relieved. It sounded like both.

And well, okay. Luke is just trying to do his job, damnit.

Not feeling at all deterred, Luke scans the room quickly and his eyes zero in on a guy sprawled on the left side of the couch that, judging the expression on his face, seems to be delighted by how pissed Michael seems to be.

Luke grins. _Perfect._

Luke goes straight for the guy and when his blue-haired friend sees Luke approaching, he loses it completely. Ashley yells _“get it, jack!”_   when Luke plows down on his lap and from the corner of his eye he can see Bryana giving this Jack person an exasperated yet fond look.

Like Luke had expected, Jack doesn’t hold back, touching Luke all over and groping his ass with the sole purpose of pissing Michael further off. Luke loves the fact that Jack doesn’t seem to be afraid of Michael because it is no fun doing all the work by himself. Luke glances over his shoulder briefly, and is pleased to find out Jack’s hands on his ass are doing half the work in terms of making Michael look downright _murderous._

Luke turns around on Jack’s lap and looks right at Michael, to let him know that he sees him and sees how pissed he is.

Then, he grinds his ass against Jack real slow.

Jack barks out a laugh, completely delighted. He pats Luke’s thigh approvingly and says “damn kid, you’re _awesome_ ” and then “go, go to him before he has an aneurysm”. Throwing a last wink in Michael’s direction, Luke gets back on his feet just as the song finishes and a different one starts to play immediately after. A thunderous applause and wolf-whistling follows and Luke grins, pleased with a job well done. Some of the gang members even tuck some bills into his panties when he walks by them, even the lavender-haired kid that almost died from a heart failure from before.

“You didn’t clap for me.” Luke tells Michael as he settles down on his lap after having collected all his money. It shuffles uncomfortably in his underwear when he sits down. He’s trying not to let his smile show through the fake pout he’s giving the other man, but he’s not really managing it. Michael’s expression hardens and Luke’s heart skips a beat inside his chest.

“Don’t,” Michael says through clenched teeth, emphasizing the word with a hard squeeze to Luke’s hips. Luke gasps. “do that _ever_ again.”

“Do what?” Luke asks, feigning innocence and batting his eyelashes at him. As if he’s not well aware of what he’s done.

Michael growls. The sound goes straight to Luke’s dick.

“Let anyone else touch you like that again. You’re _mine._ ”

“Oh, really?” Luke asks, his heart pounding hard and fast inside his chest. He’s sure the grip Michael has on his hips is tight enough to leave marks behind. Luke hopes it does. “Where exactly does it say that I’m yours?”

Michael smirks at him, something sharp and almost predatory in the curve of his lips. One of his hands travels up from Luke’s hip to his face, gripping his jaw tight, making Luke whimper. Michael’s smirk widens, rubbing his thumb over Luke’s bottom lip.

“Is that what you want, hm? Do you want me to mark you up, so everyone can see that you’re mine?” When Luke takes too long to answer, Michael gives his ass a firm slap. “Answer me.”

Luke whimpers, squirming on Michael’s lap.

“ _Please._ ”

Toying with one of the straps of the gather belt, Michael pretends to think it over.

“Hm, I don’t know. Do you think you deserve it?”

“I think,” Luke begins, a grin on his face. “that I have been very bad tonight, haven’t I? I think you should teach me a lesson, so I don’t ever think of behaving like that again.”

Michael lets go of him altogether. His eyes are dark.

“Get up. You have a room, right?”

Luke grins at him.

“Of course.”

A chorus of wolf-whistles and obnoxious yells of _“get some, boss”_ follow them as they exit the velvet room, Michael behind Luke as he tugs on the other man’s hand to guide him out of the VIP zone and straight to the door that will take them to the rooms, not paying any attention to the wide-eyed stares and the hushed whispers that they leave in their wake.

Michael is on him the moment the door closes behind them, slamming him against the wall and kissing him furiously. Luke kisses him back just as fiercely, his hands coming up to grasp at the red strands of Michael’s hair. They tumble up the stairs together, not breaking the kiss until they reach the top and Luke pulls off, needing to breathe. Michael starts to press kisses down his jaw and neck then, biting softly, teasingly, at his neck.

“Which one is yours?” Michael asks.

“F-fourth on the left.”

Michael’s leather jacket is off his shoulders and on the floor as soon as they’re inside Luke’s room, his shirt following suit. Luke makes sure all the money is out of his underwear and sitting neatly on his drawer before he lets Michael attack his neck again, making Luke walk backwards towards the bed at the same time until the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he falls on it with a soft noise.

“Where’s your lube?”

“On the nightstand, top drawer.”

Michael is on Luke again in no time, depositing the small bottle of lube and a string of condoms from the box Luke keeps there as well next to him on the bed. Luke pants as Michael sucks, bites and licks his way down towards Luke’s chest. Luke arches his back with a moan caught in his throat when Michael sucks his right nipple into his mouth, rasping his teeth over it and using his tongue to toy with the silver barbell, his other hand coming up to tweak the other.

His nipples are all red and puffy by the time Michael is done with them. Luke’s cock aches, leaking profusely inside his panties as Michael continues to move down his body, leaving harsh marks behind as he goes, closer and closer to where Luke wants him the most.

“Please.” Luke pants. “ _Please._ ”

Michael smirks as he moves Luke’s panties to the side so his hole is exposed and then pours some lube onto his fingers. He rubs Luke’s hole with the pad of two fingers before pushing them both inside him straight away, knowing that Luke does this regularly enough that he can take it. Luke’s back arches off the mattress with a loud _“fuck”_ before dissolving into a series of incoherent whispers and moans as Michael begins to move his fingers in and out of him quickly, aiming for his prostate and hitting it mercilessly once he finds it. Luke pants, eyes squeezed shut as he fucks himself back of Michael’s fingers, choking on a moan when Michael pulls his fingers back and comes back with three.

“Michael, I’m –“ Luke tries to say, chokes on his words as Michael curls his fingers around his prostate. “ ‘m gonna come if you keep that up, I –“

But Michael doesn’t stop. If anything, he moves his fingers faster, like he’s determined to make Luke come like this.

“Yeah? Gonna come on my fingers? Get your panties all dirty for me?”

“Yes.” Luke whines out. “Yes, I’m gonna – I’m gonna come –“

“Go on.” Michael whispers. “Come for me.”

Michael rams his fingers deep, keeping them pressed against Luke’s prostate, and he’s gone. Luke comes with a shout of Michael’s name, the other man fucking him steadily through his aftershocks until he sags against the mattress, utterly spent. Michael eases his fingers out of him gently then wipes them on the sheets, then proceeds to kick off his boots and take off his jeans and underwear in one go. His cock is springs up towards his stomach, hard and leaking, the tip flushed a pretty pink. He pumps his erection a few times, seeking relief. Fuck, he’s so hard.

“Damn, you’re so _big._ ” Luke blurts out when he sees Michael’s cock, then promptly wants to smother himself with one of his pillows. Michael barks out a laugh, reaching for a condom.

“Think you’ll be able to handle it?”

Luke rolls his eyes.

“Of course.”

“On your hands and knees, then.”

Michael rolls the condom on and slicks up his dick with more lube, just in case. Luke whimpers, his fingers curling around the sheets as Michael rubs the head of his dick teasingly over his sensitive hole. Luke’s dick gives an interested twitch inside his come-soaked panties as Michael starts to push the head of his cock inside him, doing it again, harder this time, when Michael slides into him in one fluid motion.

“Move.” Luke rasps out. He’s on his way to be half-hard already, oversensitivity is starting to set in and he _needs_ more. “Move, please, I’m ready.”

Michael pushes halfway back, then pushes forward in one powerful thrust. Luke moans brokenly as Michael thrusts start to gain speed until he’s fucking Luke so hard and fast he falls flat on his face, unable to keep himself up any longer. Michael grips Luke’s hips and fucks his body back onto his cock, setting up a punishing pace that has Luke’s head spinning, has him gasping for breath and clawing at the sheets as he moans Michael’s name over and over. God, he’s hard again, and he needs, he needs –

“Michael.” Luke sobs. “ _Oh fuck,_ Michael, please, I need to come, make me come, please –“

He reaches for his own dick without thinking, only to have his hand batted away by Michael.

“No, no touching yourself. Just on me.”

It only takes a few more well-angled thrusts from Michael for Luke to come so hard he blacks out for a few seconds and setting Michael off too, who plasters himself along Luke’s back and empties his load in the condom with a growl.

When Luke comes to Michael has gotten rid of the condom and is in the process of taking unclipping the straps of the gather belt from the cuff of the thigh highs and taking it off. He slides his ruined panties off his legs and drops them on the floor too, leaving the thigh highs on.

Luke is still out of it mostly, so when he feels Michael’s teeth at his back his eyes snap open suddenly, his little whimper of pain dissolving into a moan as Michael soothes the sting of the bite by licking over it. Michael starts at the top of his spine and moves down along it, leaving a trail of hickeys behind until he reaches the small of Luke’s back. Luke is positively whiting by then, his spent dick twitching weakly where it’s trapped between Luke’s body and the sheets.

Michael spanking him is so sudden it makes Luke jump up a little, then let out a moan as he does it again and grips his asscheek tight.

“Wanna taste you, pretty boy.” Michael murmurs against the small of Luke’s back. “Can I?”

“Yeah.” Luke replies, whimpering at the thought. “Yeah, please.”

He feels Michael smile against his skin before he’s sliding down the bed, adjusting his position. He spreads Luke’s cheeks then, licking his lips at the sight of Luke’s puffy, red hole. Michael leans forward and licks a stripe up Luke’s balls to the top of his crack, repeating the motion a few times until Luke is sobbing and pushing his ass back into his face for more. He circles Luke’s rim with the rip of his tongue a few times before he licks flatly over it, slow and thoroughly, moaning at the way Luke tastes.

“Michael, _god please_ , give me your tongue, I need your tongue, please.”

Michael smirks at the utter desperation in Luke’s voice before he closes his lips around his rim and sucks, making Luke choke on a sob as his toes curl. Only then the pushes the tip of his tongue inside Luke, working it in and out of him slowly until he’s fucking Luke with it properly, stroking his walls languidly and trying to reach for his prostate, which is that much harder to do with his tongue, but Michael guesses he ends up succeeding, because Luke _screams_ and starts to beg harder, almost babbling incoherently at this point. Michael uses his thumbs to keep Luke’s hole spread open to he can lick him out properly, unconsciously rutting down into the mattress as he does so.

Luke comes for the third time that night not much longer after, his cock spurting weakly over the sheets. Michael is quick to get on his knees on the bed and shuffle forward until he has one knee on each side of Luke’s thighs and is rutting desperately against the crack of Luke’s ass until he comes all over Luke’s lower back. Michael flops on top of Luke, completely spent, making Luke grunt.

“Get off me, you’re heavy.”

Pressing a kiss to the nape of Luke’s neck Michael dutifully rolls off him and into the mattress.

“You better catch your breath quick, because I’m not done with you yet.”

Luke whimpers. _Fuck._

Michael makes him come one, two, _three_ more times, until the only thing Luke can remember is Michael’s name and the way his skin feels against Luke’s own, until Luke is Michael’s and Michael’s only.

When Luke is abruptly woken up by Melanie a few hours later Michael won’t be there, but his jacket will, hanging innocently from the knob of Luke’s door.


	2. I wanna feel us together, so I'm giving in to the trouble I'm in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I started writing this chapter I was worried it was going to end up being too short and now I just ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't even know man
> 
> !!!! big thanks to [sonia](http://michaelgodbless.tumblr.com/) for sharing her hoe knowledge with me, [betsy](http://airplenes.tumblr.com/) for supporting me and this fic 24/7 , and [carly](http://mikeykink.tumblr.com/) and [sonny](http://gonnamuke.tumblr.com/) because without them I wouldn't have finished this monster of a chapter

“Luke, get up.”

A voice says, somewhere to his left. Luke murmurs something unintelligible that vaguely sounds like _“five minutes more”_ in response, stubbornly keeping his eyes shut. He aches all over, especially between his legs, and he’s so tired.

“Luke, I’m serious. You have to get up now, the club is about to close. Either you get your ass off the bed right now or you will be trapped here until tonight.”

A hand comes down on his shoulder then, and starts to shake him. Luke whines pitifully and turns away, burrowing further into the sheets. The voice sighs, and Luke can picture perfectly whoever to whom the voice belongs pinching the bridge of their nose in exasperation. Luke buries his face in the pillows, sighing contently. They smell so nice, like apples and an expensive cologne Luke can’t identify, like –

Like Michael. They smell like Michael _and sex._

Luke’s eyes snap open in realization and panic at the same time the sheets get roughly pulled off him. He squeaks and shoots the culprit a dirty look, shivering slightly when the cold of the room hits him.

“Oh, come on, don’t give me that look. It’s not my fault you sleep like the dead.” Melanie huffs. “You have twenty minutes if you want to shower before –   _Jesus Christ_ Luke, did you get mauled by a bear or something? What the hell happened to you?”

“Um, Michael…?” Luke says, wincing as he sits up. His entire body hurts like he’s run a goddamn marathon and his ass, well. Michael gave it to him so good he’s probably gonna be walking funny for a week and while Luke is usually all about that, it’s never fun to be that sore when you dance for a living.

The look on Melanie’s face is equal parts vaguely horrified and amazed, so Luke immediately knows it is _that_ bad. He can’t see his neck from where he is, but he can see a few hickies scattered across his chest and tummy, on his hips, on the inside of his thighs. The memory of Michael laying between his legs giving those marks to him makes Luke bite his lip, cheeks red.

“You know what? I don’t regret a single thing that happened yesterday.” Luke tells her. Then he lets out a low laugh.  “Listen, that man fucks like a dream. I honestly had no idea I could come that much, or that often.”

Melanie rolls her eyes.

“Okay, shut the fuck up. You’re practically half-hard already.”

Luke sniggers. Melanie pinches the bridge of her nose, exasperated.

“Let’s just hope your clients are into the ‘freshly fucked’ look… As I was saying, you have approximately twenty minutes to take a shower if you want to and get dressed if you don’t want to be stuck here until morning.”

Luke yawns. “Okay”

“See you in a few hours, Luke.”

He snorts.

“Yeah, see you later, Mel.”

Luke is in the middle of weighing the pros and cons of taking a shower there to at least get rid of the filth covering him even if he has to be extra quick before he goes home versus heading straight for home and taking a much longer and relaxing shower there but hating himself the entire way to his apartment because he’s sweaty and covered in dry come when he spots it. It sends his thoughts into a screeching halt as his jaw drops and his heart jolts painfully in his chest because no. It can’t be.

Right there, hanging from the doorknob, is Michael’s leather jacket.

As he stands up and walks towards it, Luke wonders how on earth Melanie hasn’t noticed the jacket. She probably gave it a quick look and thought it was one of Luke’s, which still leaves Luke baffled. The giant _upside-down_ red X on the back of the jacket, the logo of the gang, is not exactly discreet. Luke has seen it a couple of times spray-painted around town, now that he thinks about it, standing out, bright and bold, against the dull grey of buildings and pavement. Marking their territory.

Luke swallows thickly. He reaches for it with shaking hands, grabbing the offending piece of clothing carefully, like if he handles it too roughly it will bite him. He is still having trouble believing Michael left his jacket behind for _him._ He had been interested in Luke, sure, but Luke had never imagined –

Luke hadn’t even contemplated the possibility of Michael’s jacket being there waiting for him when he woke up, with Michael nowhere to be found. He probably hung it on the door on his way out to make sure that Luke wouldn’t possibly miss it. Knowing that Luke is aware of what it means.

And Luke, well. He really doesn’t have the time right now to have an existential crisis about gang leader Michael Clifford trying to claim him. His head hurts, he’s all gross and Melanie will be back any time now to pound on his door and ask what the hell is taking him so long.

Luke drops the jacket to the floor and fumbles around for the black backpack where he had stuffed a clean change of clothes until he finds it, under his bed for some reason, and hastily puts them on; boxers, skinny jeans, a black and white plaid shirt. He slides on his shoes, and puts all his money into the inside pocket of his backpack after that.

Luke almost steps on his ruined panties in his haste to get out of that goddamned room because it smells so much like Michael and him and sex it’s suffocating him. Luke wrinkles his nose. He had honestly forgotten about those, but he guesses he can’t just leave them there. Fetching a plastic bag from one of the pockets of his backpack, Luke quickly shoves them in the plastic bag, then the gather belt and the thigh highs.

Luke guesses he’ll have to put them in the washing machine when he gets home. Or maybe he will just burn them. With the mood he’s in, it’ll probably be the later.

Michael’s jacket is heavy in Luke’s backpack as he runs down the stairs and enters the now empty club, save for the few poor souls that are still there on clean-up duty. Luke nods at them as he leaves, and he tells himself it doesn’t matter. It’s late, Michael and his gang are long gone. No one is going to see, no one will notice him leaving the club without the jacket on, just like no one would have noticed if Luke had decided to put it on. It’s going to be fine. Luke is fine, he’s –

A hand lands on his shoulder right after he has stepped out of the club and into the cold air of the night, and Luke can’t help it; he yelps and turns around, startled, almost expecting it to be Michael, demanding to know why Luke isn’t wearing his jacket but it is not him, It’s just Hayley. She’s looking at him with wide eyes, like she is as surprised by Luke’s reaction as Luke himself is. God, he’s a _mess._

“Um, I was just going to ask if you wanted a ride…?”

“Yeah, that would – that would be great. I – thank you, Hayley.”

She blinks at him.

“No problem, Luke. C’mon.”

They make small talk as they head together to the parking lot, both too tired for anything else. Luke dozes off as soon as he is inside Hayley’s car, holding his backpack tight to his chest as he dreams of green eyes and plump red lips, exhausted.

…

At the very back of the parking lot, on a spot hidden by the shadows where he can see but not be seen, lavender-haired guy, also known as Chunji, bites his nails anxiously. After the gang had left the club, Michael told him and Jack that they would have to stay there and wait for Luke to leave the club so they could check if he was wearing his jacket when he did so. Michael had the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he said it, which gave a Chunji an idea of why he had chosen _them_ specifically.

“Vindictive son of a bitch.” Jack muttered, leaning against the hood of his car. He rubbed his hands together, trying to get rid of the cold. “I can’t believe he’s making us do this.”

“I can’t believe he’s making _me_ do this.” Chunji grumbles. “Like, the kid came straight for me, what was I supposed to do? Shove him off my lap and onto the floor?”

Jack snorted.

“I bet he would have left you there for that as well, for, you know, hurting his boy.”

So they remained there, cussing Michael out and freezing their asses off as they waited, and waited, and waited, until that Luke kid _finally_ got out of the club, a pretty blonde woman walking next to him.

“Do you see him?” Jack asks, walking over to where Chunji is standing, trying to spot the blonde boy.

“Yeah. And he’s not…”

“… Wearing Michael’s jacket.” Jack finishes for him.

Chunji drags a hand through his hair as they watch him get in a car with the girl and then leave.

“Well.”

“… Michael is not going to like this.”

Chunji snorts. Saying that Michael wasn’t going to like that was an understatement.

“C’mon, our job here is done. Let’s go back to HQ.”

…

Right after he gets home and drops his backpack on the couch in the living room, Luke heads straight for the bathroom, itching for a shower. Spencer had come greet him at the door, rubbing himself against Luke’s legs and purring when Luke bent down to scratch him behind his ears.

Luke turns the water on then, getting rid of his clothes while he waits for the water to get warm. Taking a deep breath, Luke looks at himself the mirror, and what he sees makes his hands fly to his mouth as he lets out a gasp.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Luke rubs over the marks on his chest and neck over and over again, but none of them fade, none of them come off. Michael had wreaked havoc on his skin.

"I look like fucking Swiss cheese."

The marks on his skin are harsh, possessive. There are also finger-shaped bruises on his hips and three red, angry marks on the inside of his thighs. When he twists around to try and see his back, Luke sees a trail of bruises that begins at the top of his spine and ends on the small of his back.

Turns out Melanie was right. Luke had thought she was exaggerating, but no. He does look like he got into a fight with a bear.

Steam has started to come out from the shower but he stays glued there, staring at his reflection. He has no one to blame for the chaos on his skin but himself. Luke had asked Michael to mark him up, make him his, and well, that is exactly what the other man had done.

Luke’s mind goes back to the jacket currently squished inside his backpack. He had heard the stories, of course, of this thing Michael does where he leaves his jacket behind on purpose after sleeping with someone, giving that person a choice: they can wear the jacket as a way of accepting that they are now his, or they can choose not to wear the jacket as a way of rejecting him.

Exhaling shakily, Luke finally steps into the shower. The warm water works wonders on his aching muscles, helping him relax. Using his favorite shower gel, the one that smells like bubblegum, Luke scrubs himself thoroughly, watching all the filth covering him disappear down the drain. He wraps himself up in the fluffiest towel he can find when he is done and towels himself off quickly, eager to slip into his bed and sleep until his next shift at the club.

Luke heads for the living room again to retrieve his backpack, completely naked. He throws the dirty lingerie into the laundry basket in the bathroom and takes Michael’s jacket to the bedroom with him. Spencer curls up next to him on the bed as Luke traces the giant X on the back of the jacket with his index finger. He doesn’t know what to _do_ and that is maybe what scares Luke the most, because he feels like the choice he has to make is pretty clear: not wear the jacket, so Michael will move on to someone else. That would be the most sensible thing to do. But there is a part of him that doesn’t want to make that choice. There is a part of Luke that wants to proudly wear that jacket wherever he goes.

There is a part of Luke that desperately wants to be Michael’s.

Luke bites his lip, his hand coming up to comb through his wet hair, messing it up. He knows Michael is no good, that getting involved with him would be extremely risky and not a very good idea. Luke is well aware that Michael’s world is dangerous, and that once he steps in it there is no way back. Luke’s parents would undoubtedly throw a fit and disown him for good if they knew someone like Michael has been standing within breathing proximity of him. His brothers would look at him like he is insane.

Well, at least Ben would. Jack, on the other hand, would probably give him a thumbs up and tell him to ‘go get that dick lil bro’, since he is into anything that would potentially piss off their parents as much as Luke himself is.

Luke knows all that, but he can’t help but wonder…

He stands up and walks over to the wall mirror he has on his room and once he is standing right in front of it, he slides Michael’s jacket on. Luke breathes out slowly, staring at his reflection. The jacket is a bit tight on the shoulders because he is way broader than Michael, but apart from that, it looks really fucking good on him. He looks really fucking good with it on.

He wonders what would Michael think of it, if he would like the sight of Luke wearing his jacket.

With trembling hands, Luke takes off the jacket and hangs it on the back of his desk chair carefully. He slides into bed immediately after setting up his alarm for Saturday, deciding that going to sleep it’s the best he can do right now.

Maybe when he wakes up Luke will know what to do.

…

“He was not wearing the jacket?”

From where he is standing before his boss’ desk, Chunji squirms. After Jack and him had come back to the building complex that serves as the gang’s HQ they had gone straight to Michael’s office in his penthouse to inform him about the Luke kid not having his jacket on when he left the club, and just like Chunji had expected, Michael is far from happy. The scowl on his face is making Chunji sweat heavily. He clears his throat.

“Nope Mike, he wasn’t wearing the jacket.” Jack says, a big grin on his face. Michael glares at him, making a low noise on the back of his throat that makes the hairs on the back of Chunji’s head stand on edge. Jack seems to enjoy provoking their boss at every chance he gets. Chunji genuinely doesn’t understand how Michael hasn’t shot Jack yet.

Michael looks genuinely disappointed, which surprises Chunji. This is probably the first time he has seen Michael so affected by the possibility of being rejected by the person he is interested in. The last time Michael had gotten like that he had had them all working like slaves until whatever it was stopped bothering him. Chunji had been nothing more than a novice back then, and him and the rest of novices had spent the entire time living on the verge of a panic attack because of Michael’s terrible mood. Just thinking about it makes Chunji shudder. He doesn’t want to go through that again.

“Um,” Chunji starts, clearing his throat. “Boss, I don’t really think it was a definitive response.”

Michael turns to him, raising an eyebrow.

“And what makes you think that?”

“Well, first of all the kid looked dead on his feet. I think he just wanted to go home and rest, so he just shoved the jacket on his backpack and – “

“Wait.” Michael says, cutting Chunji off mid-sentence. He frowns, then asks: “He took the jacket with him?”

“… Yes.”

“You didn’t tell me that.” Michael tells Jack, shooting daggers at him. Jack shrugs, still grinning, clearly enjoying himself.

“Well, you didn’t ask if he had taken the jacket with him, you just asked if he was wearing it when– “

“As I was saying,” Chunji interrupts, talking loudly over Jack before Michael loses his patience for good and stabs Jack. “I don’t think that was his definitive response. I think he was just tired and, judging the expression on his face, quite conflicted. I think he is going to need… a little push in the right direction.”

Michael tilts his head to the side questioningly, at the same time Jack mutters _“where the fuck did you see all that?”_

“Like, I think he wants to say yes but he feels like he has to say no. You know what I mean?”

Michael hums, eyes gleaming. Chunji bets he is already coming up with a plan to get the boy’s attention. Jack huffs under his breath _“bullshit. He can’t possibly have gathered all that by looking at Luke’s face from afar.”_

As Michael dismisses them both, Chunji hopes and prays that he is right, that he didn’t imagine it and that Luke kid wants Michael as much as Michael wants him, because he can tell that this time it means more to Michael than just a simple conquest.

He hopes, for both their sakes and Michael’s, that the kid will eventually decide to wear the jacket.

…

Luke still hasn’t made a decision by the time Tuesday rolls around.

Every day before he is about to head to work Luke will put on the jacket with the intention of walking to the club while he is wearing it to let everyone know that he now belongs to Michael. Every day, Luke chickens out and quickly takes it off, hanging it on the back of his chair.

Luke just can’t seem to get his shit together and _just make a decision._

Luke is well aware of the fact that Michael will make a move soon, if he hasn’t already made it. The thought sends shivers down his spine because Michael is known to be highly unpredictable, so Luke doesn’t know what to expect. What Michael is going to do.

As it turns out, Luke was about to find out.

It is really subtle, not overly obvious at all, but Luke spots it straight away. Luke rubs his eyes to make sure he is not seeing things but after he does make sure that it is still there, waiting for him on the wall of the building opposite of the club. There, someone has spray-painted a pair of blue eyes that look suspiciously like Luke’s.

Well, not _someone_. To any other person it is probably just another graffiti, but Luke knows, he just knows that Michael is behind it. Upon closer inspection, he discovers that there are words spray-painted in blue under the graffiti.

_“What’s it gonna be, princess?”_

Luke swallows hard, unable to take his eyes away from the graffiti. This is it. This is the sign he had been looking for. This is Michael telling Luke to either make up his mind already or give him up.

When Luke finally enters the club he is sure he is still pale as a ghost, and his heartbeat hasn’t slowed down a second. Melanie looks like she wants to tell him off for being late, but after taking one look at Luke’s face, she refrains. She just pats his back sympathetically, like she knows.

Luke wouldn’t be surprised if she did. After all, it is no secret that he had been with Michael just last week, that Michael wants him. Luke can feel it in the way people look at him, the way they whisper about him when he passes by them.

_“Michael’s new toy.”_

Luke is unable to focus on anything else but Michael during the entire night. He knows he should be paying more attention, but he can’t help it. His mind keeps going back to the graffiti, the words under it.

None of his clients complain, though, so. Luke counts it as a win.

…

It all draws to a close on Thursday.

Luke is going through his usual ritual of gnawing at his bottom lip as he stares as his reflection in the mirror while wearing Michael’s jacket when he notices what time it is. His eyes almost bulge out of their sockets, because _what the fuck._ Luke is late. Luke is really really fucking _late._

By the time he realizes he hasn’t taken off the jacket before leaving his apartment it is way too late. Luke can’t possibly turn back now without ending up even more late than he already is, and he knows he can’t afford to be that late again. Melanie would have his head.

So, Luke takes a deep breath and resumes speed-walking to the club in hopes of making it in time, trying to calm down his pounding heart while telling himself that the chances of somehow bumping into Michael somewhere precisely today are slim to none, that he is going to be fine.

Luke has got to admit that wearing Michael’s jacket like that, out in the open for anyone to see, thrills him. He almost wants to get caught wearing it, just to see what happens.

Luke should have been more careful with what he wishes for.

He arrives at the club with barely two minutes to spare, panting and a bit sweaty from all the running he has done. Luke knows Melanie is hanging around somewhere in the main floor, so he quickly scurries off to his room to get ready before she can spot him and give Luke a disappointed look and another lecture about the importance of being punctual.

Melanie doesn’t spot him, but someone else does. Just as Luke disappears through the door that will take him to the dancer’s rooms, an elbow lands sharply in Ashton Irwin’s side. Hissing out in pain and rubbing the spot where he has been completely out of the blue by Calum, he turns around on the barstool he’s occupying to face his friend, who has abandoned his own seat in favor of standing very still and staring a spot somewhere behind Ashton.

“Ouch, what the fuck was that for?”

“Dude, I just saw the kid Mike has been obsessing over during these past few days.”

Ashton perks up, sitting up a little straighter and almost spilling his drink in the process.

“What? Are you sure?” When Calum nods in affirmation, Ashton adds: “Was he wearing Michael’s jacket?”

“Yes. Yes, he was.” Calum replies, a glint in his eyes. Ashton smirks.

“So Michael is back at it again, huh?”

“Yeah, looks like it.”

“… There is something about this that is worrying you, I can tell.” Ashton states. Calum almost smiles. Ashton has always been the best when it comes to reading him.

“It’s just,” Calum begins. “I have never seen Michael so hung up over someone.”

Ashton hums, tapping his fingers against the side of his glass.

“So you’re worried he is going to get hurt?”

Calum exhales. “Yeah.”

“I don’t want to see him hurt either, but sadly there is nothing we can do about it. Try not to worry too much about it, Cal. Michael knows how to handle himself.”

“Yeah, I know, but – “

Calum can’t help it. He has known Michael since they were both in diapers, and has grown with him. He was there right by his side when Michael started the gang when they were nineteen and desperate for money, and remained next to him to watch it grow into what it is today. Calum can’t help but worry about Michael when he has seen him go through men, women, people who are both and people who are neither, never staying too long with someone and quickly moving on, always eager for the next pretty face.

And all of a sudden an (admittedly pretty) blonde kid wearing lingerie comes along and shakes his ass for Michael once and Michael forgets how to function properly.

Ashton opens his mouth to ask Calum to finish that sentence, but quickly snaps it shut when he sees that Michael has chosen that exact moment to come back from his trip to the bathroom. The first thing Michael asks them when he reaches them is _“have you seen him?”_ which kind of makes Ashton want to coo at him and pinch his cheeks. He knows better than to do that, though. No matter how endearing Ashton finds the fact that Michael is behaving like a schoolboy with a crush, he has seen him shoot people for less than that.

“Yeah, Cal says he has. He also said that he was wearing your jacket.”

Michael’s face lights up, and it is such a contrast to the grim expression he’s had on these previous days when it looked like Luke was going to reject.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Calum tells him. “I think he was heading for the rooms to change.”

Michael grins then, sharp and predatory.

_“Perfect.”_

“Hey, where are you going?” Ashton asks, frowning when he sees Michael start to walk away from them.

“Where do you think I’m going? To get my boy, of course.”

...

Luke has just stepped into his room when there is a sharp knock on his door. Luke’s heart leaps painfully in his chest, before he realizes it is probably just Melanie.

“Mel, come in!”

A second knock on the door. Luke frowns. It can’t be Melanie then, because she wouldn’t have knocked a second time after Luke has told her she can come in. Luke lets out a groan, thinking it may be an impatient client looking for him. Rubbing his temples and sighing, he walks towards the door, plastering a fake smile on his face and mentally rehearsing how he is going to tell the client to fuck off nicely.

But when Luke opens the door, he finds himself standing face to face with none other than _Michael fucking Clifford._

Luke’s words die in his throat, and he sort of just gapes at Michael, not quite believing his eyes. Michael looks devastatingly handsome like he always does, a beige shirt on with the first two buttons undone and a snapback over his messy red hair. He looks at Luke up and down as he licks his lips, his smirk growing wider when he notices that Luke still has his jacket on. In a bout of panic, Luke tries to close the door but Michael is quicker; he wedges a foot in the gap between the door and the doorframe, effectively preventing Luke from closing the door right in his face.

“Princess,” Michael says, clicking his tongue as he steps into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him. “That was not a very nice thing to do.”

Luke barely manages to restrain himself from whimpering when he hears the pet name. He straightens his back and meets Michael’s eyes instead. Michael doesn’t make him nervous. He does not.

“What are you doing here?” Luke asks, feeling quite proud of himself when his voice doesn’t waver once.

“I’m here for you, but I’m sure you already know that.” Michael says, almost distractedly as he looks around the room. Then he fixes his gaze on Luke again, and grins. “Nice jacket, by the way.”

Luke smirks, shrugging.

“Yeah, it’s not too bad. Although the thing on the back is a little bit ugly.”

Michael’s smug expression turns shocked. He looks so offended Luke can’t help but let out a loud laugh, trying to stifle it with his fist immediately after but it is no use.

His laughter, however, is abruptly cut off when Michael backs him up against the wall and puts a hand on each side of Luke’s head.

They’re standing so close Michael’s breath fans out against Luke’s face when he exhales. The smell of Michael’s cologne is intoxicating, and Luke has to gather every ounce of the self-control he has left in order not to lean forward and bury his face in the crook of Michael’s neck and breathe in deep.

“You sure you want to talk to me like that?” Michael chuckles out, leaning in to nose at Luke’s neck. Luke’s skin breaks out in goosebumps, and he can feel Michael smile against his skin.

“I don’t see why not.” Luke replies, feeling proud of himself when his voice comes out steady.

Michael chuckles again, and after he presses a kiss to his neck that has Luke´s knees almost buckling, Michael leans back again so he can look at Luke in the eyes. Michael’s eyes are so green. Luke wants to get lost in them.

“I’ve never met anyone like you,” Michael murmurs, stroking the side of his face with his index finger. “With that goddamned _attitude_ of yours that drives me crazy. No one speaks to me like that, ever. I have killed people for way less than that. And then there’s you. The moment I saw you I knew I had to have to you. Why am I so drawn to you?”

Luke’s heart is pounding so hard against his ribcage he wouldn’t be surprised if Michael was able to hear it. He swallows, his throat suddenly dry. He has been wondering exactly the same.

Michael makes a sound low in his throat and surges forward, catching Luke’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Luke sees it coming, but makes no move to stop it. If anything, he encourages it; Luke kisses Michael back just as fiercely, his hands coming up to grip Michael’s shoulders. He nips at his bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth, making Michael growl.

Luke is not exactly sure how long they stay there, kissing and pulling at each other like they are trying to become one single entity. They have to pull back eventually to breathe, panting into each other’s mouths. Michael rests his forehead against Luke’s while they try to catch their breath, and the sight of his pupil-dilated green eyes and his kiss-swollen lips makes desire curl low in Luke’s gut.

“How much?” Michael asks suddenly.

“What?”

“How much for a show just for myself?”

“You’ll have to discuss that with my boss.” Luke stammers out, panicking at the thought of having to dance just for Michael. He is clearly stalling, but if Michael notices, he doesn’t comment on it. He simply nods, then steps back. Luke misses his heat as soon as he has stepped away from him, and Luke has to curl his hands into fists in order to prevent himself from reaching for Michael again.

“Alright. I’ll go talk to Ricky right now. See you later, princess.”

As soon as Michael is gone, Luke lets out a shuddering breath and a “what the fuck was that?”. No one has ever kissed Luke like that before. Like they were trying to leave an impression of themselves behind, as if they wanted to ruin Luke for anyone else.

Luke shivers, shaking his head. He should stop thinking about Michael and start getting ready. He’s already late enough as it is.

A sudden knock on the door makes him jump, breaking him out of his stupor. He swallows, thinking that maybe it’s Michael again or, god forbid, his boss.

“Luke? You better not be hiding from Michael in there  – “

Luke chokes, almost tripping over himself in his haste to get to the door and get it open.

“What is that supposed to mean? Did he say anything to you?”

Standing on the hallway with her arms crossed, Melanie doesn’t look impressed.

“No, but I saw him going into our boss’ office just as I was getting out, so I figured he came back to see you.” She narrows her eyes at Luke. “And you’re wearing his jacket.”

Luke blinks. His brain is struggling to process all that information.

“Wait, he really went to talk to our boss?” Then, in a lower voice, he adds: “damn, he must be pretty serious about me.”

Melanie’s eyes narrow further at him. Luke plasters a fake smile on his face, trying to look as innocent as possible. Melanie sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I just hope you know what you’re doing. Be careful, okay? Once you get sucked into Michael’s world it is almost impossible to get out of it.”

Luke swallows. He simply nods at Melanie, not trusting his voice to not fail him. Luke has thought about it, has thought about the possible consequences of getting involved with Michael long and hard these past days, and he had almost rejected Michael definitely because of them, but.

But in the end Luke realizes he has been overthinking it. He wants Michael and Michael wants him, and that’s all that matters for now. Everything else can wait.

“You have that look in your eyes.” Melanie comments. “The one that says ‘I’m gonna be a goddamn tease tonight’.”

Luke tries to hide his smirk as he walks over to his closet and starts to rummage through it, looking for something special to wear for tonight. Luke wants to look good for Michael, impress him. He hums thoughtfully as his fingers brush over his favorite pair of tights, the fishnet ones with the sparkles his co-workers call his Fuck Me tights, because they are extremely tight and make his ass look fucking great.

Luke grabs them without hesitation, being absolutely certain that Michael is going to die when he sees Luke’s ass in these. He picks up a black, silky thong and a black bralette next. Melanie, perched on the edge of Luke’s bed, wolf-whistles when she sees the clothes Luke is carrying.

“Damn. You’re gonna kill him.”

Luke grins. “That’s the plan.”

Melanie helps Luke get into the thighs (“Luke, no offense but I think your ass is too fat to fit in these” “Shut up and keep pulling”) and claps the bralette for him. She fusses over his hair while Luke puts on eyeliner and, on the spur of the moment, slides back on Michael’s jacket before bolting through the door.

“Next time you’re this late,” Melanie announces as Luke all but flies down the stairs, taking three steps at a time. “I’m going to put you on cleaning duty for an entire week.”

“Love you too, Mel!”

Luke’s boss catches him as soon as he walks through the door heading for the main lounge.

He claps Luke on the arm in greeting, then squeezes it affectionately, enthusiastic as he usually is. Luke honestly doesn’t know where he gets the energy. If Luke had to manage a successful club like that he would spend the vast majority of the time running around stressed like a motherfucker. But not Ricky. Luke doesn’t think he has ever seen the man not smiling.

“Ah, Luke! I was just looking for you. I just wanted to let you know that Michael has booked you for a private show at eleven thirty. Is that okay with you?”

Luke’s jaw almost hits the floor. He knows Michael has money, but damn. He must be fucking loaded if he can afford to book him for a private show just like that. As one the best dancers in the club, Luke is _expensive._ “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Ricky smiles at him.

“Great! I trust you to take good care of him. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

He pats Luke on the arm one last time (Luke suspects he does it because he can’t reach his shoulder) before leaving, probably heading back to his office. Luke watches him go until he is out of sight, then he shakes his head and puts his game face on. He still has a job to do.

…

“Damn boss, you’ve really hit the jackpot this time.”

Michael’s head whips up from where he had been staring mindlessly at his drink at the sound of Calum’s awed voice, his eyes beginning to immediately scan the crowd until he spots Luke.

Michael inhales sharply, straightening his posture so he can get a better look of the other man. He looks so fucking _good._ “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Calum agrees. “Fucking hell, he’s so hot.”

“I know.” Michael says, sounding slightly dazed. “Don’t look at him.”

Calum squeaks out “what, why not?!”, indignant, and Ashton elbows him in the ribs pointedly for it, but Michael is not paying much attention to them, he is too busy staring at the way his beautiful boy moves, how fucking sexy he looks in those tight as hell thighs and Michael’s jacket. Luke locks eyes with him then, and Michael can tell by the look in his eyes that Luke knows very well what he is doing to him.

Luke winks at him. By his side, Calum goes ‘oooh’. Michael grunts. “Shut up. I thought I told you not to look.”

“But why can’t I look? Sharing is caring, Mikey.”

“Seriously, shut the fuck up.”

“Besides, look at how he moves. He clearly wants to be stared at.”

Michael ignores Calum and watches Luke sway his hips to the rhythm of the music. He moves so fluidly, so well. Michael would happily watch him dance like that all night.

“Damn, he does look good.” Ashton comments.

“Right?”

Without taking his eyes off Luke, Michael says: "if I hear one more comment, you're all getting kicked the fuck out.”

Calum pouts. “You’re no fun, Mike.”

Ashton hums. “You’re very lucky you called dibs, Michael, because if you hadn’t...”

The implication in Ashton’s voice makes Michael’s skin crawl. When will they get that Luke is his and his only, goddamnit. With a calm he doesn’t feel and his eyes on Luke as he does a slut drop, Michael replies:

“If you know what’s best for you, you won’t finish that sentence.”

But Ashton, who is also watching Luke with avid eyes, carries on, because he is a little shit who secretly enjoys pissing Michael off as much as Calum does.

“The things I’d do…”

Michael’s hand flies to the gun he keeps tucked into the waistband of his jeans before he can stop himself. “What part of "do not fucking look at him" is difficult for you to understand?”

Ashton rolls his eyes. “What, are you going to shoot me?”

Taking his eyes off Luke, Michael fixes them on Ashton and cocks the gun.

Ashton shuts up immediately, lowering his eyes to the floor. Calum laughs quietly. Michael grumbles, puts the safety back on the gun and goes back to watch Luke.  

“So,” Calum says, pulling an arm around Michael’s shoulders. “I’ve got to ask you this, because I have been watching you and Luke partake in some kind of contactless foreplay for the past five minutes without any of you making any move to approach the other: are you and Luke just gonna eye fuck all night or are you gonna actually fuck?”

“I have booked a private show with him later. I’m just waiting until it’s the time.” Michael takes a sip of his drink. “Then I’m going to throw his legs over my shoulders and fuck him until he can’t feel them.”

Ashton chokes on his drink. Calum claps Michael on the shoulder. “Wouldn't expect any less of you, man.”

“I wonder what his squat regime is.” Calum continues.

“Me too. Like, look at that ass.”

“He has such a pretty ass. I’d fully hit that.”

Michael is pretty sure his right eye is twitching. “Yeah? You would, Cal?”

Calum rolls his eyes.

“Calm down man, anyone with eyes would. Don't shoot me. Literally.”

From where he is standing on the table, hands wrapped around the pole placed on it, Luke frowns. There is quite a crowd gathered around him, watching him dance and cheering him on. Luke only cares about Michael’s eyes on him, but Michael is currently glaring daggers at his friend Calum and therefore not paying attention to Luke. Luke barely restrains himself from pouting. He decides to shake his ass to reclaim Michael’s attention instead.

It works. Michael’s attention is immediately on him again, his eyes following Luke’s every move. Now that Luke knows that Michael is watching him again, he teasingly runs a hand down his body and over his dick, smirking in satisfaction when he sees Michael swear.

Satisfied, Luke drops down on the lap of the guy that is closest to him and starts to grind on him. They guy’s hands go automatically to his waist and it makes Luke grin, knowing it is going to drive Michael insane, seeing another man putting his hands on him.

Michael is torn between wanting to admire how good Luke looks and wanting to go up to that guy and tell him to get the hell out of there.

Luke turns around then, his back to the guy’s front as he grinds his ass on him slowly while looking at Michael dead in the eye. Michael stares right back at him, gritting his teeth.

And Luke fucking _grins_ at him.

“Well,” Ashton says. “The kid’s got balls. You gotta give him that.”

Calum mumbles something about what he would like to do with Luke’s balls, but Michael pays him no mind. Michael only has eyes for Luke, who, by the looks of it, seems to be actively trying to make that guy come right there and then. The guy certainly does look like he is about to come. Growling, Michael raises a hand and beckons Luke over, but all Luke does is stare at him and tilt his head to the side, like he doesn’t understand what Michael wants from him.

But he does. Of course he does. That little shit.

When Luke doesn’t immediately move Michael raises an eyebrow at him, daring Luke to disobey him. Luke, in turn, raises another eyebrow back at him, like he is wondering if Michael thinks he is some kind of dog that he can beckon over like that. Michael sighs, changing his expression to somewhat apologetic.

_That’s better._

Ashton whistles lowly. “Damn Michael, Luke has really got you right where he wants you.”

“Can’t believe you’re already this whipped, bro.” Calum says.

Michael grumbles. “ ‘m not. Shut up.”

“Sorry bro, but you totally are.”

Ashton sighs. “His ass must be truly magical.”

“I really wasn’t kidding when I said I’d shoot you.”

That shuts Ashton up. Calum sniggers, and Michael is about to tell him to shut up when Luke does something that makes the guy moan aloud, drawing Michael’s attention back to him again. Michael’s hands curl into fists as he narrows his eyes on Luke. He seems to love provoking Michael, if the way he grins and does it again is anything to go by. The little shit.

Michael looks positively murderous when Luke finally decides to saunter over to him. He briefly toys around with the idea of dropping down on Ashton’s lap, until Michael gives him a pointed look that says _“don’t even think about it.”_

“Hey.” Luke purrs, sliding next to Michael with the most innocent expression on his face he can muster.

Michael takes a deep breath through his nose, trying to calm himself down. “You look good tonight.”

Luke smiles at him, biting his lip. “I picked this outfit specially for you. Do you like it?”

Michael rakes his eyes up and down Luke’s body, slowly taking him in, the way the bralette hugs his chest and how those sparkly fishnet tights cling to his long legs. Michael licks his lips.

“I love it.”

Luke grins, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck.

“I knew you were going to like it.”

Michael wraps his arms around Luke’s waist, pulling Luke against him and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “How much longer ‘til I can kick everyone else out?”

Luke giggles, clinging to Michael. “Mhm, not much longer, I think.”

“Bro, not cool.” Ashton says. Luke had honestly forgotten he was even there. “We’re right here.”

Michael raises an eyebrow at him.

“You’re welcome to leave.”

Calum scoffs.

“God, you’re so pissy when you’re horny.” He pats his thighs. “Luke, give me a lapdance to shut him up, c’mon.”

Luke smirks, starting to untangle himself from Michael’s grip. “It’ll be my pleasure, Calum.”

Michael’s had enough. He stands up and claps his hands loudly to get the attention of everyone in the room, then belts out: “Show’s over. Everyone get the hell out.”

Everyone grumbles, but they all obediently leave the room when they realize who is giving them the command. No one wants to get on Michael’s bad side. Calum sighs, mutters something that sounds like “so possessive” and promptly stands up, dragging a spluttering Ashton behind as they exit the room. Soon it’s just Michael and him in the room, and the tension between them is so thick Luke feels like he is suffocating.

“Does this mean I can’t give Calum his lapdance?” Luke says, pouting at Michael and trying really hard to fight the grin that threatens to spread over his face when Michael’s expression hardens.

“Yes, that is exactly what it means, you little minx.” Michael grits out, pulling Luke into his lap.

“That’s such a shame.” Luke presses on, loving the way Michael is tensing under him. “I was really looking forward to giving him that lapdance.”

“Okay, Luke. Go give Calum a lapdance.” Michael spits out. “While you’re at it, why don't you ask him to get you off tonight too?”

Luke shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant as he starts to get off Michael’s lap.

“Okay.”

“Luke.” Michael grits out, his grip on Luke’s hips bordering on painful as he holds him down.

“Yeah?”

“I was kidding.”

“Oh, right.” Luke giggles, playing dumb. “You were kidding.”

“You’re such a little shit.” Michael breathes out, nosing at Luke’s neck. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Luke lets out a gasp that dissolves into a moan when Michael’s hands slide down to his ass and grip it tight. Luke arches into his touch, throwing his head back so Michael can have unrestricted access to his neck. Luke puts his arms around Michael’s neck and begins to slowly rock his hips as the other man begins to suck on his neck, refreshing the old marks he had previously left there and finding new spots in which Michael can leave fresh marks.

Luke re-adjusts himself on Michael’s lap until he is sitting right on his bulge and begins working his hips in tight circles against it to the beat of the song. Michael snarls out a curse against the bruised skin of Luke’s neck and uses the grip he has on Luke’s ass to help him ground against him.

“You know,” Luke pants out. “You’re not supposed to touch me while I’m giving you a lapdance.”

“Want me to stop?” Michael asks him, breathing heavily as he pulls back to be able to look at Luke properly.

Luke is sure he would _die_ if Michael stopped touching him right now. “Fuck no.”

Michael smirks. “That’s what I thought.”

Michael slides his hands up Luke’s sweaty body, palms flat against Luke’s overheated skin. Then he hooks a finger in the right cup of the bralette and pulls it down, exposing Luke’s pierced nipple. Luke squeals when Michael leans down and sucks it into his mouth, his hips stuttering and losing their rhythm as Michael scrapes his teeth over it and then soothes the sting by lapping at it with his tongue. He repeats the same process with the other nipple, and by the time Michael is finished with it Luke is almost as hard as Michael is, his legs shaking as he cradles Michael’s head to his chest.

Slowly, Luke picks himself up on shaky legs and turns around so he is reverse-straddling Michael’s lap, giving him a delicious view of his ass as Luke grinds against him.

“Fuck, babe, you’re killing me.” Michael groans, his hands coming up to grope at Luke’s ass. “You’ve got such a nice ass. Can’t wait to feel it around my cock again. Will you let me have your tight little ass tonight, hm, baby?”

“Yes.” Luke breathes out, no hesitation. “Yes, fuck, please.”

“Yeah?” Michael lets out a breathless laugh right next to Luke’s ear. “Come on then.”

Michael helps Luke get to his feet, then lets Luke guide him by the hand up to his room. People stare, but none of them pay them any mind, too absorbed into each other to care. Michael slams Luke against the wall as soon as the door closes behind them and they’ve reached the top of the stairs, kissing Luke like he’s drowning and Luke is the oxygen he needs to breathe.

Luke sinks to his knees. He didn’t get to taste Michael when they did this last time, and he is not letting the opportunity pass him by again.

Michael strokes a hand through Luke’s hair, pants out: “Fuck, Luke. You’re gonna suck me off right here in the middle of the hallway? Where anyone can walk in and catch you on your knees for me?”

Luke whimpers and nods, shuffling forward on his knees so he is right in front of Michael’s crotch. He unbuckles Michael’s belt with nimble fingers, shoving his jeans and his underwear down in one go. Michael’s cock springs up, flushed an angry red at the tip and leaking. Luke wraps a hand around it and start to stroke Michael, using his thumb to spread the precome on the tip to make the glide easier. Michael moans and throws his head back against the wall, his hips bucking up and fucking into Luke’s fist. Squeezing his hand around the head on the upstroke, Luke leans down and starts tonguing Michael’s balls.

“Fuck.” Michael grunts. “Fuck, baby, please.”

Luke looks up at Michael and grins. He starts to kitten lick the tip of Michael’s cock without breaking eye-contact, the blue of his irises almost completely swallowed by the black of his pupils. Luke doesn’t waste time into sucking the head of Michael’s dick into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around it. He starts to take more of Michael into his mouth and Michael curses, his hips jerking into Luke’s face on their own accord, taking Luke by surprise and making him choke. Michael is about to apologize when Luke whines and takes Michael’s cock back into his mouth, placing his hands on his thighs and staring up at Michael expectantly.

Fuck. This boy is going to be the death of him. “Yeah? Want me to fuck your mouth, dirty boy?”

Luke whimpers, nodding his head the best he can when he has a dick in his mouth. Michael curses under his breath and starts to rock his hips forward into Luke’s face slowly, giving Luke time to adjust. In no time Michael has a tight grip on Luke’s hair as he fucks his throat, and Luke desperately trying to get a hand on himself because he is so so hard. Michael moans low in his throat and Luke echoes it, breathing in and out through his nose as evenly as he can as Michael takes his mouth.

“Fuck, babe.” Michael grunts out, eyes squeezed shut as his cock hits the back of Luke’s throat and he holds him in place with a hand on the back of his neck. “That’s right, choke on my cock. Fuck, _God_ , you’re gonna make me come.”

Luke’s choking, breathing frantically through his nose as he swallows around Michael, the warm, wet muscles of his throat working around his length as he does. Luke is rubbing himself over his clothes the best he can, wanting Michael to come already because he is dying to taste him.

Michael comes not much longer after with a low grunt of Luke’s name. Luke whimpers quietly and swallows it all, gasping for air and coughing when Michael pulls him off his dick. He helps Luke stand and supports his weight as he kisses him, chasing the taste of himself in Luke’s mouth.

Luke is really grateful for Michael when he slides his hands down to the back of Luke’s thighs and tells him to jump, because his legs are too weak to support his weight right now, much less carry him all the way to his room. He jumps up and wraps his legs around Michael’s waist, Michael carrying him to the room effortlessly as they kiss. He kicks the door open and walks into the room, blindly walking forward until his knees hit the edge of the mattress.

Michael carefully deposits Luke on the bed, helping him get rid of the thighs right after. Luke’s thong is next, and then Michael is sliding his hands under his jacket and unclasping the bralette. Luke gets what he wants and works to slide the straps down his arms so he can take it off without having to take off the jacket too while Michael gets rid of his clothes. Soon they’re both naked except for Luke, who still has Michael’s jacket on. It seems like Michael wants to fuck him in it and Luke is more than down with the idea.

“Turn around, baby. Gonna open you up now.” Michael asks. Luke does as told without hesitation, turning around so he is lying face down on the bed, resting his head on a pillow and wrapping his arms around it as he waits for Michael to finish rummaging through his night stand in search of the lube and some condoms.

Luke opens up as easily as he did last time. Michael has three fingers buried up to the knuckle into Luke in no time, loving the noises he makes when Michael curls them all against his prostate.

“Mikey.” He whines. “ ‘m ready please, just fuck me already.”

Michael laughs quietly, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. “Alright.”

He rolls on a condom and slicks himself up with more lube just in case, not wanting to hurt Luke. He positions himself between Luke’s spread legs and rubs the head of his dick along the crack of Luke’s ass a few times before pushing it in. Luke’s breath hitches as his fingers curl on the sheets when he feels Michael’s hips resting against his ass. Michael’s back bows slightly as he braces his hands on the small of Luke’s back and starts moving.

 _“Oh my God.”_ Luke sobs out, burying his face on the pillow as Michael starts to really pound into him, his body moving up and down the bed slightly with the force of it. He has no leverage to fuck his hips back against Michael and he can’t touch himself either, all he can do is lie there and take what Michael is giving him.

“Fuck, Luke. You’re so _tight_.” Michael growls, fully aware that he is not going to last much longer. Luke feels so good around him, so warm and wet. Michael’s hips knock rhythmically against Luke’s ass as he takes, takes, takes. Luke is past the point of being coherent, he can’t speak, he can’t even think as Michael fucks him like an animal. The warmth in his stomach coils tight; he can feel his orgasm approaching, all the way from his toes.

When it finally hits him, Luke is pretty he passes out for a few seconds from the sheer strength of it. He comes shouting Michael’s name into the pillow where he’s got his face buried in, the heat in him snapping and spreading all the way through his body. After it’s over all he is able to do is lie there panting, completely pliant. Michael ruts against him three more times before coming, growling out Luke’s name as he empties his load into the condom.

Luke is still pretty out of it when Michael pulls off him carefully and moves off the bed to throw the used condom into the trash. He also takes his jacket off Luke and hangs it on the doorknob like he did the first time, so Luke won’t forget it.

Michael slides behind Luke after he’s done cleaning him up, letting the younger boy cuddle up to him. He presses a kiss to Luke’s hair, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close. Deep down, Michael knows he shouldn’t be doing this. He never does this, hold people close and cuddle with them after he’s done fucking them but, for some reason, Michael can’t bring himself to just leave Luke like that. It’ll be alright, he thinks. Michael will stay for a while and the he’ll leave in the morning, like he did last time.

For now, Michael is content with letting Luke hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, I'm on [tumblr](http://metalgr3ymon.tumblr.com/) if you want to come and yell at me

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://metalgr3ymon.tumblr.com/) if you wanna complain to me about how much this sucked


End file.
